


gone

by tiniestchocobo



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestchocobo/pseuds/tiniestchocobo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in a burst of pyreflies, he's gonegonegone, and out of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gone

-  
They're all standing there, on the purple and white deck of the air ship, watching while their summoner dances her aeons away.

It was over.  
It was over.

They finally did it, and he was leaving. She didn't know it yet, but in just a few moments, he'd be gone in a cloud of red and brown and green and blue and him. He's _leavingleavingleaving_ and she won't be able to do anything about it.

(Because she's just a girl, and he's a warrior monk, who's been dead and gone but still there for years now and it just _isn't done_. But they did, and now they're paying for it.)

Tears began to prickle at her swirled eyes, but she refused to let them fall, 'cause they can't know, they _can't_. But he sees it, he always does. ( _The way his eye softens and warms just a little, teensy bit, and something flashes up for a moment and then flickers away quick as a cactuar and then he turns around and he's gonegonegone in a flash of red and brown and green and he'sgonehe'sgonehe'sgone._ )

But she refuses to break, not yet, not while Yunie is suffering over her own loss. (Is this the thanks they all get, after they save the damn world? Soul companions gone, lovers lost, broken hearts.)

No, she'll have her own break down back in her own room, with the door locked nice and tight and into her pillows at night, away from the gazes filled with new-found hope and love and happiness that she wishes she could feel.

For now though, she'll settle for her happy-go-lucky act, she decides, as she waves her arms and screams "We'll see you again!" at the retreating figure as he jumps off the airship and fades into the clouds, because Yunie reallyreallyREALLY needs her to, and, as she said before, she can wait. For now, she'll wait, and maybe, just maybe, she'll see him again, smelling of smoke and pyreflies and Auron.  
 _(Maybe he'll even be waiting on a beach for her, one day.)_


End file.
